One Piece: An Unlikely Band of Brothers: Heroes and Monsters
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: Following the creation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Robin reflects upon the natures of the seven men who have pledged to become her Captain's new underlings, to be his shield or his sword.


Talking: "Gimme meat!"

Thinking: " _Are they going to give me meat yet?_ " _  
_-0-

I do not own One Piece

-0-

 **Spoilers: this contains information from chapter 800**

-0-

An Unlikely Band of Brothers: Heroes and Monsters

-0-

Nico Robin smiled and sipped her wine as she watched the partying members of the new formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet party in celebration of their victory over Doflamingo and how former adversaries had become fast friends. A burly figure approached her, not bothering to be stealthy since he knew she was always aware of her surroundings, and Franky leaned on the railing inside his friend's little bubble of calm.

"No problems then?" he whispered, hiding his mouth behind his tankard of ale.

"Hmm?" Robin was her quizzical reply, but Franky could tell she was just having a little fun.

"C'mon Sis," the former mafia boss gently chided, "I know that you were checking these new guys out," gesturing at the other pirates with his eyes, "while Luffy was recovering, and even I've heard enough bits and pieces about some of these characters, so you definitely would know more and just feigned ignorance."

Robin just shrugged her shoulders, her warm and sincere smile never fading, "I've found nothing concerning, so feel free to have a good time." For while with her newfound family Robin had learned to enjoy a more carefree and relaxed life, she had never forgotten the lessons that had enabled to live past childhood, and was always working to identify any active threats to Luffy and her crew.

Franky gave another look at the festivities, "Guess that means that I can get back to it! Super!" he smiled with glee that was not just for the fun he was about to have.

" _Only Luffy's crew could understand how funny this situation is_ ," Robin agreed, " _especially Franky who was also a former enemy of our Captain. Even if Luffy, and maybe Zoro, wouldn't get the joke. They wouldn't appreciate the significance of this new brotherhood of heroes and villains, saviors and monsters._ "

For several of Luffy's new and self-appointed underlings _were_ monsters.

But that was okay, for they were pirates, and Robin was all too aware that life was not as black and white as the Navy would have the world believe. It was all too easy to label someone as a 'monster,' without capturing the true essence of who they actually were. And all that would matter to Luffy, and therefore to Robin and her crewmates, was that they were all friends.

Cavendish carried within himself a murderous alter-ego whenever he fell asleep, yet still chose to travel the world without restriction, despite his narcolepsy, believing that his freedom justified the risk he posed to anyone around him if Hakuba should break free again. His recruitment of a famous war criminal as a new crewmate, Suleiman the Beheader (" _Who is fortunate he failed to harm Rebecca_ ," Robin icily thought), would also be looked upon with horror by the marines. Personally, Robin lived every day of the last twenty-two years treated like a menace that should be killed before she could endanger anyone else, and she knew her friends would sympathize with the man. Besides, it was too enjoyable watching the gentleman while he tried to offer a drink to the punkish Bartolomeo so that the man would stop crying with joy.

Bartolomeo the Cannibal was famous for his atrocities, including towards civilians, yet now Robin was suspecting that they were solely because the man had heard his victims badmouthing his precious Luffy- _senpai_. If that fanatical devotion was directed towards anyone else, it would be of concern, but Robin knew that after she had uncovered the truth of the Void Century and started to depict the history of the Second Pirate King, she would write how 'Rooster' was the first of many pirates who had been inspired by Luffy's example to seek freedom upon the seas. " _He may even be able to help me_ ," Robin thought with rare praise. " _From what I found on his ship, both he and his crew did some impressive research in piecing together nearly all of the details of our adventures, despite the efforts of the World Government to hide the truth. Still, I really should find a way to get him to tone down his behavior while defending Luffy's reputation, particularly given the lack of concern the Captain has towards people insulting him? Hmm…no. He'll probably take Bellamy aside later, if only to finish interviewing him about his past association with Luffy, and learn from there_."

With that, Robin turned her gaze towards a man of particular interest to her, especially since he had accomplished the rare feat of gaining the attention of Zoro himself upon the battlefield: Don Sai. The fact that the man came from a family that had been pirates for many generations, and was one which just days ago had had no qualms with killing Luffy for the perceived crimes of his grandfather, Garp, was also concerning. " _He also rallied the other former colosseum fighters once Doflamingo's executives had been defeated, meaning that if any of the Division Commanders proves untrustworthy he'd be the greatest threat_." Not that Robin was planning to take any action. Her beloved Captain would not appreciate it, believing in giving people the benefit of the doubt, even if at times it seemed he was too trusting. And then Robin's smile widened further in memory as she glanced over at a scowling Trafalgar Law who was stuck in Zoro's headlock, " _And when we had similar concerns about Tra-Guy, he just told us that he trusted us to handle whatever happened_." Moreover, it was clear that the new chieftain was like the rest of Division Commanders: a man of deep pride and honour. Plus, Sai's behavior towards Baby 5, and his continuing work to help her overcome her compulsion and not take advantage of her, spoke well of him.

Division Commanders Ideo and Hajrudin were former enemies of Luffy who had managed to both mildly anger Luffy and then be casually crushed by their new commander during their Colosseum match, which had helped temper their arrogance and earn Luffy their respect. The merciless and brutal quality of the members Ideo's division and Hajrudin himself was troubling if the men were duelists or normal civilians, instead they were warriors who fought to stay alive while fighting against the inhabitants of the New World, and had all demonstrated their loyalty to Luffy in deeds and sacrifice. " _Although_ ," the historian admitted to herself with hint of further humour and anticipation, " _it is possible that I'm being too accepting because I oh so dearly want to see the day when one of Luffy's new subordinates becomes King of the Giants. Everyone's reactions, especially the World Government's, will be ever so entertaining_."

The large and loud Commodore Orlumbus was in many ways a quandary for Robin, for even her careful spying had been unable to prove whether or not the man was a fearless adventurer as he claimed. It was true that like his newfound colleagues, Orlumbus had shown his integrity by siding with Luffy against Doflamingo, and the fact that he commanded the largest number of sailors of the Grand Fleet, all of them New World veterans who had a formidable reputation in their own right, spoke highly of him. Eventually she had concentrated on what she knew her Captain would be the most concerned with: the treatment of the man's subordinates. It was here that Robin found the evidence she needed in order to relax, finding that both the ships and crews were well cared for, and held great respect for their Commodore.

Robin took another sip of wine, and let her gaze take in the Little People who partied alongside, and even standing upon, the human pirates. " _They're so trusting, but it appears that in this case it's warranted. Nothing I overheard showed anything but the utmost respect for them. And yet, no one seems to have realized that what makes them so different from the others is not their size_."

Leo, the final Division Commander, and his followers were unlike the rest of Robin's new friends because they were all true heroes from start to finish, just like her Captain. " _For Luffy is a hero, and always will be_ ," Robin knew with utter conviction, " _no matter what he, or Zoro, try to tell people. Just ask the people of Dressrosa, or any other island Luffy's stopped at_." And then Robin lifted her wine glass in a silent toast.

" _The Government may condemn them as misfits and rogues, but I know what will happen. Luffy will protect his new friends and help them fulfil their dreams, not even noticing as his warmth and trust leads them to become far more than they could've ever imagined._

" _Just as he did for me, and the rest of our nakama_."

 **XXX**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Yes, Ideo was not beaten by Luffy per say, yet the manner of his knock-out would have made perfectly clear to him what would have happened if he had traded places with Sai. Orlumbus of course involved speculation on my part. Note that Robin is ignoring what happened at the island of Whisky Peak when she is referring to all of the good Luffy has done :-P**

 **Lots of thanks to mmaallek for helping with the editing!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
